Love and War
by InfinityOfBooks
Summary: Clary just moved to New York with her mother and brother. She has trouble fitting in with the rich beautiful people, unlike her brother. Then, Jace, school bad boy starts to show interest. She knows she shouldn't get involved with him, but can she stay away from his mysterious and intoxicating presence especially when she begins seeing things she shouldn't? Clace, Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfic! WO wo! I hope you enjoy this story, please give me your feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

* * *

"Clary!"

I groaned and pulled the covers higher over my head, trying to block out the fact that I had to get up eventually, and get ready for school. My new school.

"Go away Jon, I'm not going." I mumbled from under the sheets.

How he managed to understand what I said beats me. "Clary, I know you don't want to, but seriously, you have to go, you can't stay here. I won't let you and mom definitely won't let you."

I hear the doorknob twist and the floor boards creek as he enters my room.

"And it'll be good for you." He says softly as he sits on the edge of my bed.

I lower the covers enough just so he can see my eyes. "Schoolwork, grouchy teachers, social hierarchy and cafeteria food is never good for anyone, last I checked."

The corners of his eyes crinkle as he laughs. His white, perfectly straight teeth flash me, and he runs his fingers through his perfectly stylized hair. He always looks perfect. But I guess braces, hair products and every single sport will do that for you.

I run my tongue across my teeth, remembering the fact that two months ago, those horrid metal contraptions were glued to my teeth as well.

"You'll be fine Clare bear. Just remember, I'll be there if you need me." He ruffles my hair and stands, "But I'm leaving in twenty minutes, so you better get ready if you want a ride with you super cool, older brother." He winks and leaves the room.

I sigh and toss the covers aside as the cool, I shiver as unwelcome air assaults my bare legs.

I look around my room. God awful pink walls from the previous owners five-year-old daughter, boxes randomly stacked around the room, since I was too lazy to unpack them in the two days we've been here. I wince at the walls, debating which colour I should repaint. Any colour would be better, but I'm thinking a nice deep green would be nice, maybe wallpaper one wall, with some new modern design.

I sigh again and make my way to the bathroom across the hall, knowing it will probably be awhile before I have time to fully re-do it.

Ten minutes later, I headed down stairs, still trying to brush out the tangles in my wavy hair. I'd wanted to make a good impression on my first day, so I wore my favourite distressed jean capris with a dark blue and gold peasant top. I'd left my red hair down, flowing to my waist, and only put a swipe of mascara on.

I could hear Jon in the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge. I quickly grabbed my converse from the front door, and headed to the kitchen table to put them on.

Jon looks me over and carries his cereal to the table.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just mentally calculating all the guys I will have to beat up for hitting on my little sister." He smirks.

I just roll my eyes and get up to grab a granola bar from the cupboard, "Trust me, you will not have to worry about that. Plus, I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He says as he heads back to the sink.

* * *

I don't know if you'd call us rich. We just… inherited money from my dad when he passed away from heart failure. _A lot _of money. He was a movie producer, so yeah, he was loaded. He divorced my mom when I was two and Jon was three. It was a friendly divorce, they were both fine with it, but my mom got the most custody. We only saw him once or twice a month. He never remarried though, so all of his money was deposited to the three of us. Jon always resented our father for leaving us, and not being the greatest father figure. But he just couldn't seem to part with the fact that his newly inherited money could buy him a nice, new, fancy Mercedes.

I hadn't done much with my money yet. It was just sitting in my bank. And it probably will until I have a good enough reason to use it. Like college or something equally important. As for mom, she opened her own art studio in an up and coming business district in about thirty minutes from our new house. The house we just moved into was about three times bigger than our old one.

It still amazes me how quick Jon and my mom are to use dad's money. True, he wasn't the best dad, or husband, or friend, but I expected them to be a little upset.

When I told Jon this, he just laughed. "Clary, Valentine didn't care about anything except making money, and banging any women he found attractive. Yes, he's the reason we're here, but do you really think he ever truly cared about us?"

After that, I tried to push my father as far away from my thoughts as possible. I didn't know if what Jon was saying was true, but I also didn't know my father. Pushing from my mind just made it all easier.

* * *

"Where's mom?" I asked as we got into Jon's shiny Mercedes. I realized I hadn't seen or heard her this morning.

"She went to her studio early, said she's interviewing assistants or something."

"Wow, we've been here for like, two days and I think I've seen her for a total of five minutes." I said dryly

Jon grimaced, "Yeah, and I have a feeling it will be like that for a while."

Great, I though, mom will be at work 24/7 and Jon will be busy will school and probably join every sports team our new school has to offer. Looks like I'm going to have a lot of time to myself.

Jon pulled out of the driveway at break neck speed, causing me to grab the door handle and hold on for dear life.

As we drove through our new neighbourhood, I realized I had no idea where the school was.

It turns out it's only a ten minute drive to the school. If you could call it that. It was huge, three stories, multiple wings and students everywhere.

As soon as we pulled in to the parking lot, students started to stare. Sure, there were other flashy cars, but this one seemed to draw the most attention. The cobalt blue colour didn't help.

I tried to lower myself in the seat, avoiding the gawking stares from everyone.

Jon just chuckled and pulled into a parking space.

I quickly grabbed my bag and got out of the car. Jon and I headed inside the school, walking towards the office to grab our schedules.

While I struggled to avoid all the questioning looks, Jon just smiled and said hi to _everyone._

When we got to the office, Jon told the secretary our names and she smiled and handed us our schedules.

"Damn, I'm so screwed." He said as he read me his timetable. "Math, bio, English and physics."

"Haha, sucks for you." I replied as I read mine over. Art, French, bio and Spanish. Fairly easy.

"So are you good? We'll meet back at the car after last period?" Jon asked before we headed in our separate directions.

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya."

I turned around and walked right into a very muscular chest. Warm hands wrapped around my shoulders, steadying me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I said as I began to turn away.

"No, it's okay. No worries." He looks down at my face. "Hey weren't you in that nice blue Mercedes?"

Oh no, "Um yeah, it's my brothers." I say, pointing over my shoulder in the opposite direction. "He's just over-

"Yeah thanks." He says, clearly not needing more of an explanation. "Jace! This way man. Stop flirting with Aline!"

The guy in front of me turns and runs towards my brother, who's almost at the end of the hall.

Then another boy walks around the corner. And I think I stop breathing. And start drooling.

He has the confidence of the hottest male on the planet. He runs his fingers through his gold hair and glances at me startling gold eyes. Then his eyes widen and he stops, in the middle of the hallway and stares at me.

I check to make sure I'm not drooling. Surprise surprise, I'm not.

All of the sudden he blinks and composes himself. He gives me a wicked, melt-your-panties-off player smile, and continues down the hall after the other guy.

Weird.

And my day has only just begun.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! What was up with Jace? Weird!**

**Anyway, have a good day/evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They make me so happy! Anyways, here is your long overdue chapter! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**And for those of you who were asking, you will find out whom Clary ran into in this chapter.**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Class, listen up please…. Class, can I have your attention?….. CLASS!"

I winced as my first period teacher, Ms. Knoxx, tried to get the class's attention. Unfortunately, the last attempt succeeded and 26 sets of eyes swivelled to look at me.

My discomfort increased as she began my introduction. "This is Clary, she just moved here from Washington. I expect all of you to offer her a warm welcome and assist her with anything she needs. Is that clear?" No one responded.

"Well, Clary, it seems there's an empty desk near the back beside Simon." She nodded towards a boy with shaggy dark hair and glasses. I gave him a small smile as I sat down and he gave me a shy nod in return before glancing back down at his desk.

When the stares finally toned down, art passed quickly. Ms. Knoxx was over enthusiastic and thrived on class participation. Something I did not thrive on.

My next class was in room 237, which apparently did not exist. I was standing between rooms 236 and 238. Where was 237? I spun around and looked at the other side of the hallway. There were two washrooms. Definitely not my classroom.

I was debating walking down the hallway for a third time, when someone spoke from behind me. "Clary, right?"

I turned around to face the velvety voice. I came face to face with the dark haired hottie I had run into earlier.

"I'm Sebastian." He winked, "Let me guess, you can't find room 237?"

He had the looks of a model. Perfect complexion, sharp features, full lips, muscular build. And yet, he still didn't compare to his friend.

I remembered to respond before he caught me staring.

"Uh, yeah. It doesn't seem to be in the right spot."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and took my hand. "Follow me."

His hands were surprisingly soft, like hadn't had to do chores a day in his life. And judging by his looks and clothes, he hadn't.

We walked down the hallway, turned the corner, passed another set of washrooms and stopped in front of a classroom.

"And he we are." Sebastian said, sounding slightly full of himself.

I looked up to find that the classroom was 237.

"Why is 237 all the way over here?" I asked.

"The idiots who put the plaques up apparently they didn't know the concept of numerical order." He smirked down at me as the warning bell rang.

"Well, thanks for your help."

"No problem Clary." He winked at me again. I was beginning to think it was his trademark. "Hopefully you'll need my help again soon." He sent me a flashy grin and walked back down the hallway.

I entered my Spanish class and was delighted to see the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Dodging stares, I made my way to the second last row of seats. The class was pretty small, only about 20 students scattered the desks around the room.

Two minutes later, the teacher finally showed up, he was young, about 26 maybe. And attractive, I noticed half the girls in the class swooning over him. I almost laughed when I heard his unfortunate name. Mr. Dinky. Ouch.

We got started on conjugated verbs and about five minutes later the door opened.

"Mr. Wayland. Nice of you to join us. I believe this is your eighth tardy, no?"

I looked up and my eyes instantly drifted to golden eyes. My breath hitched as I realized it was the guy I had almost started drooling over earlier.

His eyes wandered across the room before latching on mine.

He smirked and apologized, "Sorry Mr. D. Won't happen again."

With that, he started walking towards me, not taking his eyes off mine.

Oh no oh no oh no. Please don't sit over here, please don't.

"You won't be sorry next time. Two more and I'll assign you a ten-page essay on the history of the Spanish Inquisition. Got it?"

Mr. Wayland's eyes hardened as he walked past me. His smell wafted over me and I almost fainted at the smell. It was… heavenly.

"Got it."

The chair moved behind me.

Great.

We continued on with our work, and I tried to stay focused.

And then it began.

Someone poked me in the back with a pencil.

"Hey, new girl." He whispered. Damn him for having such a seductive voice.

Against my better judgment, I turned around.

His mysterious eyes glanced over me.

His brows furrowed, "What's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "C-Clary." A blushed worked its way up my cheeks.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a ravenous grin.

"I'm Jace. And I think that beautiful hair of yours deserves a nickname."

I groaned internally at the power my hair held over me.

"I'm thinking Red." He tested it out a few time while keeping under his watchful gaze. "Red… I like it."

My eyes widened and before I could retort with my witty response Mr. Dinky intervened.

"Mr. Wayland. Is there a problem?"

"No sir, just telling Red here about you amazing teaching skills." Jace replied smoothly.

"I…. What? Red?" Mr. D looked back and forth between the two of us. Then realization dawned on his face.

"Ah! Clary! That's right! We have a new student everyone! And her name is _Clary." _He said looking pointedly at Jace.

My face was flaming as I turned around and glued my eyes to my worksheet. Unbelievable. He just embarrassed me in front the whole class. And he even had the nerve to laugh.

* * *

Jace.

Jace.

Jace is a jerk.

"Clary?" Jonathan said in a singsong voice. Jolting me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

He shook his head and smiled, "I asked how your first day was. Where's your head Clare Bear?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I hate being the new kid."

"I know how you feel. I'm the new kid too remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure everyone just_ loved_ you." I said sourly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice sounding hurt.

I sighed. "Nothing." Of course Jon was oblivious to his social status. That was one of the things I liked best about him.

A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway. He turned of the ignition but didn't make a move to get out.

"So I invited a few people over later, is that okay?" he asked glancing over at me.

"Yeah, its fine. I'll just be in my room."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Clary, you know you can hang out with us."

I forced a smile. "It's cool. I probably don't know any of them anyway." I said as I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

The doorbell rang for the fourth time in the past 20 minutes. I could hear more voices as they walked into the house, drifting off as they went to the basement.

I was starting to get restless as I finished up my sketch. I looked down at it, then promptly crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. I just couldn't get his lips right. His eyes were easy, beautifully shaped and mysterious. His cheeks, high and defined. A perfect roman nose. . . I could go on.

But his lips were infuriating. To draw. Obviously.

I decided to take a break and go for a run. I checked outside and noticed how dark it was. I glanced at the clock, 8:15. It was too late to run outside, especially since Jon wouldn't be joining me.

I quickly changed into black spandex shorts and a sports bra and headed to our home gym down the hall.

Maybe running would clear my head… and all thoughts of gold.

When I entered the gym, I headed to the sound system and put in my _Forever the Sickest Kids_ album.

I ran for about 35 minutes, and stopped when I started to feel dizzy. I realized I hadn't brought any water with me. I slowed down the treadmill and got off a few minutes later, turning off my music as I left the room.

The stairs creaked as I walked down to the kitchen to fill up a water bottle. Luckily, none of Jon's new friends were around. I went to the cupboard to get a water bottle, halfway there when I remembered they were still in the boxes. Once I found the right box, I picked a green one, and went to the sink to fill it up.

I waited till the water was ice cold before I put the water bottle under the tap.

Suddenly, warms hands touched my waist and settled against the counter, blocking me in. Forearms were resting against my hips, causing tingles to spread all over me.

I gasped and dropped the water bottle. Water went everywhere.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will try to update soon. Maybe I will update on my birthday…which is this Monday!**

**What do you guys think of Jace?**

**If you have any ideas let me know! Review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are so so so awesome! Thank you all for the reviews! Also, I have another story for Vampire Academy, called The Russian Academy, check it out!

Anyways, here is my birthday present to you! 17 Wo Wo!

Enjoy!

CPOV

I was soaked.

One of the hands beside my hip reached over and turned the tap off. As they moved, I could feel their hot breath on my neck and had to hold back a shiver.

"Sorry to scare you Red," I gasped at the seductive voice, "But I must say, I think I prefer you… wet." He laughed and I felt it all over my body.

"Jace." I ground out, gritting my teeth, "Move."

"Wow Red, I'm honoured that you remembered my name." He said as he backed up.

Furious, I spun around, "Well-

But he wasn't there. I scanned the kitchen, but there was no sign of him. What the…

"Well what?"

I yelped and turned around. He was standing on the other side of the counter.

"How… I… But you…"

He just stood there smirking, running his eyes up and down my body. Which I realized was scantily clad and wet.

His eyes met mine and heat sparkled in their golden depths.

"If I were you, I would change before the rest of the guys come up. They may not be as… mature as I am about this… situation." He sent me one more blazing look and left the room.

I stood there sputtering and fuming. Mature? That's what he called _mature?_ It was his fault I was covered in water in the first place! And since when is giving me the nickname "Red" mature!?

Still fuming and muttering to myself, I went back upstairs to change out of my wet bra and shorts.

I was just settling into bed with my sketchpad when the doorbell rang. Seriously, I was not getting that.

It rang five more times. Could no one else hear it? Dumb boys.

I shoved my blankets off and stomped all the way down to the front door. I yanked it open the door and found a girl about my age standing on our porch.

Well, she was more like a beauty queen. Glossy dark hair, perfect complexion, the body of a ballerina. You could say I envied her.

"Hi," she said, giving me a tight-lipped smile, "Could you give these," she shoved soft material into my hands, "to Jace. And tell him that Isabelle said she never wants him in her car again? Thanks." With that she turned and bounded down the front steps.

I closed the door slowly, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I held out the material in front of me and shook it out.

Boxers? What the hell?

Whose…?

Then it hit me. I was holding Jace's boxers. That must mean… Ew! They must have done it in her car! And he left his boxers! Gross!

Despite the fact that Jace is a tease, probably king of the Player's Club and is dating- correction, was dating, the supermodel that, five minutes ago was standing on my front porch, I still couldn't help but feel alarmed by the discomfort in my chest. Why did I feel so weird about this?

One thing I did know. I already hated that Isabelle girl.

Hope you liked it! I'm so sorry it was so short! I've just been really busy, but I wanted to give you guys something! Next chapter will be normal length – long. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of suggestions!

Review and get birthday cake!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I say this a lot. But you guys are seriously amazing! I'm glad your enjoying it! And thank you all for the birthday wishes! Keep up the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW, I don't own the Mortal Instruments…**

* * *

I stood in my bedroom, staring at the boxers lying on my bedspread. Should I toss the boxers and forget about it? Or should I go downstairs and bask in the opportunity to embarrass Jace in front of all his friends?

I laughed out loud, obviously I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get him back for embarrassing me in class.

I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and into something more suitable for an audience of senior boys. While I skipped down the stairs, I thought about what I would say. A way to make it the most embarrassing, because surely this is something Jace wouldn't be bothered by too much.

I knocked on the door that led to the TV room in the basement.

"Jon?" I asked while pushing the door open.

"Yeah, come in Clare." He responded, sounding distracted.

I opened the door all the way and found about eight boys sprawled out on the two couches, half of them held remotes for the game they were playing on the 60 inch TV.

"What's up?" He asked, still playing the video game.

"Oh, not much. I just came to drop off a package for Jace." I saw sweetly.

Jace, who had been equally immersed in the game, but not holding a remote, turned to look at me. I pulled out the boxers from behind me and held them out so everyone could see.

"What the hell? Why do you have boxers?" Jon asked, no longer paying attention to his game. I noticed I now had everyone's attention.

Jace smirked and drilled me with his stare, "Yes Clary, do tell us where you got _my _boxers?" So, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

Forcing my self to continue, knowing it would be worth it in the end, I said, "Well, your _girlfriend _ just dropped them off. And she told me to tell you that she never wants you in her car again." I smirked and waited for that to settle in. To my pleasure, a few of the guys hooted and tossed out a few 'burns.'

"A girlfriend? This is news." Jace said, mocking confusion.

Someone laughed, "Yeah, they're more like fuc-"

"Shut up Jordan." Jace spit back at him.

"Wait what did she look like?" asked a new voice. My eyes followed the sound and landed on a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. For some reason he reminded me of Jace's girlfriend.

"She had dark hair, tall, pretty why?"

This really wasn't going like I planned.

"It was probably just Isabelle. Our sister. Jace's car is in the shop, so Izzy let him use her car." So that's why they looked so much alike!

A sinking feeling spread through me, suddenly I wasn't feeling so confident.

"Yes! I used her car when I went out with Kealie the other night!" He glanced back at me, "In my _sister's _car." He said as he stood up.

Retreat retreat! Mission has been compromised! Retreat!

He walked towards me slowly, and purposefully with his signature smirk on his face.

He came to a stop in front of me, so close that everyone else was blocked from my view.

"Thank you so much for bringing these to me Clary, it means a lot." He said teasingly. He reached out and took the boxers from my grasp. When our fingers touched, sparks went off in the space between us. "Would you also mind fetching me some water?" A private smile spread across his lips.

I glared at him and began to move out of the room. Luckily the guys behind Jace couldn't see me, so frustrated and blushing from embarrassment, I ran back up the stairs, promising myself to never be so confident again.

Mission=Impossible

* * *

The next morning was horrible. Jon wouldn't stop teasing me about boxers. But I had tougher battles ahead. Avoiding Jace.

When I got to Spanish I was determined to ignore him for the whole 75 minutes.

He walked in right before the bell. And I didn't look at him, I didn't notice him walk by my desk, I didn't hear him sit down. I didn't feel him poke me in the back. Though I was really tempted to turn around and stare into those warm, honey eyes…

Stop it! Use you will power Clary!

Mr. D started the lesson on subject pronouns and I focused on that, almost forgetting the fact that Mr. Hot and Intoxicating was sitting behind.

Mr. D finished talking with 20 minutes of class left. I could do this, just 20 more minutes.

Jace poked me again.

And again.

And again.

And-

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, turning around.

He flashed me his ever-present smirk, "Nothing, just wondering if you have anymore boxers for me?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You wish."

Before he could respond Mr. D interrupted.

"Class, before we go, I just want to introduce an upcoming assignment. You will be working in partners for a presentation under the topic of either an important person or place during Spain in the 1500s. You may pick your own partners, this time. But you must share the work load equally, as you will be marked individually. The presentations will start two weeks from now. And I will give you some class time to work on them." The bell rang just as he finished and I rushed to get my stuff together.

"Red." Jace tried to get my attention.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the hall.

"_Clary." _He said, sounding exasperated, "Why are you ignoring me? Clary _stop_." He caught my shoulder and I turned, my back hitting a locker.

"What Jace?" I asked, looking around, I noticed people were watching us as they passed by.

"What's your problem?" He furrowed his brows and searched my face, as if it would give him all the answers.

"What's my problem?" I responded gawking at him. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you embarrassed me in front of the whole Spanish class yesterday, and you embarrassed me in front of all my brothers friends! That's what's my problem Jace!"

The hallway began to empty as people hurried off to their next classes.

Jace just stared at me, like he didn't understand what I just said. "Clary, I was just teasing you. Most girls don't mind, most girls like it actually." He said looking confused.

Ugh. Boys and their egos.

"Well, I'm not most girls."

He laughed, "Yeah, I'm getting that vibe." He studied me like a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out.

"Listen, as wonderful as this is, I have to go-"

"Be my partner." Jace said as he moved closer so his breath stirred my hair.

I blinked several times, trying to clear the fogginess from my brain. "What?"

"For Spanish, lets be partners for the project."

_He wants to be partners? _

"Uh, ok." I said, kicking myself for agreeing, but realizing I didn't know anyone else in the class.

"We can-"

"Hey Jace." Said an unwelcome, extremely cheery voice.

Jace turned as a blonde haired bombshell approached. She strutted towards him like a super model, fake boobs and all. Her outfit practically screamed sex on a stick.

Jace let an easy smile play across his face, "Hey Kealie, what's up?"

She pushed up against him, making sure her boobs were in full view.

"Oh, not much. Just wondering if you're going to Seb's party this weekend."

Jace didn't move away, "Of course, I'm on DJ duty."

She ran a polished fingernail down his bicep, "Great, we should hook up again. Last time was totally hot."

I saw my escape and took it, Jace didn't even notice me slip away. Since that blonde bimbo had practically glued herself to him. What did he even see in her? Probably fake boobs.

**JPOV**

Gross. I had to remember to avoid Kealie at the party. Hooking up with her had been a terrible mistake. She was the shallowest person I had ever met. And she kissed like a wet dog. I felt like I was drowning.

Besides, there was only one person I wanted to…

I turned and realized Clary was no longer standing where I left her. Damnit. I finally had her cornered and I had to blow my chance by getting distracted with Kealie.

What is with Clary? Why isn't she like the other girls? It would be so much easier. But no, she has to be a funny, down to earth person. Beautiful and makes me laugh. This is not Jace Wayland. Girls fall for me, not the other way around. Because if people get too close, they'll see the real me. And no one but Izzy and Alec know the real me.

I pictured fiery hair and freckled skin, then growled at myself for thinking of her. _Way togo Jace, if she doesn't already hate you, she probably will now. _I stalked down the hallway and decided to ditch school for the rest of the day. I needed to clear my head.

* * *

**Ugh! I feel like that was a really bad chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be much better! Tell me what you think of the Jace POV!**

**Have a good day! Or night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh… Finally it's the weekend… And the world has finally decided to give me a slight break in schoolwork. (Haha wait. Oh yeah, not.) And we all know what that means… UPDATES!**

**Thank you guys so much, you're all so awesome! I can't say it enough, your reviews and comments and ideas and everything just mean so much to me!**

**And so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Clary!" Jon yelled as he slammed the door. I could hear his feet pounding the stairs as he raced up to my room.

He poked his head around the doorframe and stepped into my room.

"What?" I asked.

He sauntered over and sat down beside me on the bed, "Sorry you had to ride the bus today, I talked to the soccer coach and he wanted me to try out right then and there."

"It's ok. It was a nice experience, sitting in a big yellow vehicle, bouncing up and down as we went over every tiny crack while kids threw paper at each other."

He winced and laughed, "Well you can always just wait after school until my practices are over. Just sit on the bleachers by the field."

That did have its advantages… "Yeah, I think you're on to something here, that means I will get to watch hot, sweaty, muscular guys run around the field right?"

He furrowed his brows and then realized his mistake, "Actually-

I quickly interrupted, "You're the best Jon. I really hate taking the bus."

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Clary-

As I left the room I stopped him from protesting once again, "You have such good ideas Jon!"

I laughed as I heard him cursing himself.

The next day Jace wasn't at school. Not that I really noticed or anything…

Jon's soccer practice didn't start until Monday, so we decided to go to the movies with Alec and his and Jace's sister Isabelle.

I thought it might be awkward when we got together with Alec and Isabelle considering the last time I saw her she gave me Jace's boxers, and assumed she was Jace's girlfriend, but awkward is not a word I would use to describe Isabelle.

"Clary! I'm so glad you came! Jon and Alec want to see that new horror flick, ew. And now we can see something else!" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Cool." I said, not really sure how to respond considering I didn't mind scary movies.

"I was thinking we could see that new RomCom. The guy in it is totally hot! You wait here, I'll grab the tickets." She bounced off toward the concession stand while I stood there wondering where she found all that energy. I looked over at Jon and Alec. Jon was smirking at me, I guess he noticed how … hyper Isabelle was. I glared back at him and walked off with Isabelle as we headed to our theatre.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question, Isabelle?" Our movie had finished and we were waiting for Alec and Jon to come out from theirs.

"Sure."

I didn't want to come across as overly interested in Jace, but this had been bothering me. "You and Alec… don't really look like Jace. Like, at all."

She smiled knowingly, "Yeah, Jace is adopted. His parents were friends with our parents and they died when he was 3. So, it just made sense for my parents to adopt him."

"Oh." I said lamely not sure how to respond

Isabelle grinned and waggled her eyebrows at me. "Interested?"

I blushed and sputtered, "No, he's such a jerk.

She nodded, "He can be, but there's more to him than that." she looked me right in the eye. "There's a lot more to what we see on the surface."

I shivered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, like there was a hidden meaning to what she just said.

"Oh! I meant to ask you, are you going to the party this weekend?"

I gave her a confused look, "What party?"

"Sebastian's. He's having a party this Saturday."

Oh yes. That party. Where Jace and Kealie are going to "hook up."

"Uh, no I wasn't planning on going."

"Why not? It'll be fun! We should go together!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I don't know…" I wasn't really keen on seeing Jace and Kealie together.

"Please! Please please please Clary!" she gave me a puppy dogface.

And I was a sucker for them. "Okay, I'll go." Maybe it would be fun. "But I don't really have anything to wear…"

Isabelle gave me a wicked grin. "Yay! Don't worry! I'll get you ready, I'll come over tomorrow afternoon. This is going to be so fun!"

I wasn't so sure…

* * *

"So how was your movie Clare?" Jon asked me as we drove home from the movies.

"It was fine. Pretty funny I guess, but the romance was _soooo_ cliché. How was yours?"

"It was awesome! You would've loved it. Why didn't you just tell Izzy that you wanted to see it?"

I winced, "I don't know, she clearly wanted to see the RomCom really bad, and I didn't want to say no to her. She's like a puppy."

Jon laughed as we pulled into the driveway, "You're such a sucker Clary."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

When we got into the house I went right to the couch. "Where's mom?"

Jon sat down beside me, "She went to a bunch of art shows in California."

"What!?" I yelled, "When did she go to California?"

"She didn't tell you?" His brows furrowed, "She told me yesterday morning, she won't be back for two weeks."

"Two weeks…" I whispered. Why didn't she tell me?

Jon wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "She probably just didn't want to bother you."

I scoffed, "How would letting me know she's going to _California _be bothering me? I don't know why I'm even surprised, she barely even talks to me anyways."

Jon placed a kiss on the top of my head, "She just needs time Clary."

"Whatever."

* * *

The next afternoon I was waiting for Izzy to show up when Jon came into my room.

"Hey Clary. Just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with the guys. And after were heading over to Sebastian's party so I won't be home till late. Do you need anything before I go?"

Great, now I really couldn't go to the party, Jon would never let me.

"Uh, no… I'm fine." I forced a smile.

"Ok, see you later." He said as he left my room, "Don't wait up!"

Five minutes later Isabelle rang the doorbell. The first thing I noticed the humungous bag she was holding. You could definitely fit a body in there. When I she stepped through the door I gave her the bad news. "I can't go."

Her smiling face fell into a cute pout. "Why not?"

"Because Jon's going to be there. He would never let me go."

Her grin slipped back into place, "So? Your big, over protective brother will just have to deal with it. 'Cause we are going to that party."

"Fine, but if I get grilled, I'm blaming you."

She just laughed, "Don't worry, if he gets mad, I'll deal with it." She quickly glanced around room. When her eyes settled back on me she asked, "So where's your room?"

"Follow me."

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"It's called waxing Clary, you should really get used to it, its so much better than shaving."

I winced as she ripped another piece off, "Well, it certainly hurts more than shaving."

"Pain is beauty." She sang. "And next are your eyebrows."

I groaned.

But I had to hand it to her when she finished, she was right, my legs were way smoother than if I had shaved.

"Now for your clothes… I brought a few things…" Isabelle muttered as she searched through her oversized bag.

"Ah! Here it is!" she pulled out a tiny black scrap of fabric.

My eyes bugged out, "I can wear that! Everything will be showing!"

"It's not that bad, but that's kind of the point." She held it out to me, "Just try it on! "You'll be fine."

I grabbed it and stomped to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The dress, if you could call it that, was skin tight, scoop neck and barely covered my ass. If Jon saw me, he was going to kill me.

I opened the door and stepped back into the room.

"Clary! You look so hot! The boys are going to be all over you!"

"Isabelle! Are you nuts! I can't wear this! How am I supposed to move without showing my underwear?"

She gave me a sneaky grin and pulled something out from her bag. "With this."

A tiny piece of black lace material hung from her fingertips.

"What, is that?" I asked carefully.

"Clary, you know exactly what this is. A thong. For you to wear under your dress. So you can still wear underwear without it showing."

"That," I said pointing to it, "is not underwear."

"Well, it's as close as you are going to get. Either that or you wear nothing under it."

I glared at her and took the thong, "Fine. I'll wear it."

She gave me a saucy smile and headed into the bathroom to get herself ready.

When we were finished, I looked like a different person. My eyes were smoky and mysterious, making my green eyes pop. My skin was smooth and flawless and my lips were shiny and plump. Isabelle had arranged my hair on the top of my head in a pile of interweaving braids. Isabelle was a serious party-prepper. She even gave me a small walking lesson on how to walk in my black high heels so I wouldn't trip and break a leg.

When we got to the party Isabelle gave me a party pep-talk.

"Remember steer clear of Jon as best you can, always get your own drink, don't let anyone get one for you and thirdly don't go to a bedroom with a boy you don't know. Which for you is all of them except your brother, Alec and Jace." With that she gave me a wink and we headed inside.

* * *

**JPOV**

When I saw Clary walk in, I just about walked over to her and dragged her right back out of the house. Every guy in the place was watching her. And I didn't blame them, that dress… that dress was more like a slightly over sized t-shirt that had been glued to her body. The short length of her dress plus the sexy shoes left her legs looking a mile long. Which was crazy considering she was 5 foot nothing.

After avoiding her for the past few days my self-restraint went out the window. And I wasn't sure how to handle what I was feeling…

Suddenly, I saw some guy I didn't know start making his way towards her. Knowing I could get there before him, I left the DJ booth and snaked my way towards her, getting to her a good few seconds before the other guy.

Trying to resist, and not being able to, I smoothed my hands across her hips to the front of her stomach.

"Damn Clary." I whispered in roughly in her ear. "You look hot."

I felt her shiver against me and I smiled.

Tonight was gonna be a good night.

* * *

**Sooo… did you like it?! I hope so! I have a lot of homework but I figured I was slacking a bit on updates and still haven't updated my other story, but I really wanted to give you guys another chapter so… yeah I did.**

**Anyways please review and also give me some ideas about Clary and Jace and what should happen at the party (or not at the party?) ooohhhh**

**Anyways time to go do some trig identities. If you don't know what those are, your innocent minds are safe and I hope you never have to do them.**

**Have a good day/evening!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what?! School is over in 2 weeks! And I'm going for my g2 driving test on Friday the 13th! I'm soooo nervous!**

**Anyways, thank you all for your super awesome amazing reviews! You guys are seriously the best. And I'm sorry for taking so long to post, school has been pretty crazy, but it's almost summer….**

* * *

**_Trying to resist, and not being able to, I smoothed my hands across her hips to the front of her stomach._**

**"_Damn Clary." I whispered in roughly in her ear. "You look hot." _**

**_I felt her shiver against me and I smiled._**

**_Tonight was gonna be a good night._**

* * *

**CPOV**

I knew it was him the moment he touched me. As soon as his sent swirled around me I shivered. I cursed myself for showing my weakness towards him, I knew he would use that to his advantage.

I turned around and stepped out of his reach. "Yeah Jeff said he likes me in black, so I though what the heck, you know?" Little did he know, I didn't know anyone named Jeff.

A shocked expression crossed his face briefly, but it was gone almost before I saw it.

"Who's Jeff, Clary?" he said, his golden eyes trained on me.

"Just some guy I met the other day. He lives down the street from us." I really hoped he was buying this.

"Mhmm. Ok well, come visit me in the DJ booth when he gets here. I want to meet him." That last part was slightly scary.

* * *

"And who's Jeff again?" Isabelle asked.

I sighed, she'd had too many beers already. "The guy I told Jace about to get him off my back."

"Mmmm, that, was a great, idea… Clarrrry!"

"Isabelle-"

"It's ok Clary, I've got her." Alec said, stepping up beside me.

I glanced at him, then her, "Is she going to be alright?"

Alec laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, she'll be fine, this is like a weekend ritual for Izzy."

Before I could respond someone called my name, "Clary!"

I turned around and saw Sebastion, not exactly who I wanted to see.

"Hey Clary, how's it going? Oh! Here, I brought you a drink." He offered the red plastic cup to me.

I recalled Izzy drink rules, "Uh, thanks but, I'm not really thirsty."

"Ok, well here just take it and you can drink it when you're thirsty."

"No really, its ok, I think I'm heading home soon anyways." I said, noticing his slightly hazy eyes.

"C'mon Clary, enough with the bullshit, come dance with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

I tried to resist but he was stronger than me. "Sebastian, let go, the dance floor is not over here."

He laughed, "I wasn't talking about _that _kind of dance Clary."

And cue the warning bells. I started to put up more of a fight when I saw the stairs, but his grip was secure.

"Sebastian, -"

"Sebastian, come on man, I think its time you went home."

I almost fainted at the sound of Jace's voice.

"No way man, I was just about to do Clary here a favour."

Jace sighed and moved closer, sending me a look. "You're drunk Sebastian, seriously go home. I'll call you a cab if you want."

Sebastian gripped my wrist tighter, "Dude, do you not understand English? I said no."

Jace gave me one last glance before he pulled his arm back and launched his fist into Sebastian's face. Sebastian staggered a bit and then fell to the ground.

He made a sound of pain and clutched his face, "Jace, you ass!"

Before he could get back up, Jace took my hand and raced up the stairs. Before we reached the top, I heard Sebastian say, "Jon! Come help me fight Jace! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Uh oh.

* * *

I didn't really understand how going upstairs would get us away from Sebastian, until we reached the top.

There were doors everywhere. Both sides of the hallway were lined with about 15 doors. I hadn't realized how big this house was when we pulled up, since the sun had set, but it must be huge.

"Come on Clary!" Jace whispered as he ran to the eleventh door on the right side of the hall. He ushered me in and locked the door.

The room was pretty dark, but with the moonlight shinning through the large windows, I could see there was a large bed and some dressers. But no personal objects, so it must've been a spare room.

"Who's Jeff Clary?" Jace asked, sounding exasperated.

I laughed, "Seriously, that's all you care about right now? Jon doesn't know I'm here, Jace. Plus have you seen what I'm wearing? He'll probably have a heart attack! And we also just avoided Sebastian having his way with me."

He smirks and walks towards me. I start to back up, "Yes, I have seen what your wearing." My back hits the cool glass of the window. "Or rather, what you're not wearing." He says as his gaze sweeps up and down my body.

Male sexy scent detected. Correction, Jace sexy scent detected.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asks standing two feet away.

"Lie about what?" I ask innocently. One foot away.

"You don't know anyone named Jeff do you? So the question is, why did you lie to me Red?"

"I… Because…because you annoy me. And you're arrogant and self-centred." I put my hand up to stop him from moving closer. But he took my wrist and pinned it up against the cool glass.

I continued, "And you-"

"You know, you say one thing Red, but your physical reaction always says different. Like when you shiver or when your pulse speeds up slightly."

Yes, my pulse had definetly sky rocketed. "Don't be delusion Jace. You're not-"

He cut me off.

And.

He kissed me.

His free hand came up to cup my face as his lips connected with mine. His lips were soft but firm as they navigated my lips. I found my hand moving involuntarily to tangle with his infuriatingly beautiful, golden locks. His lips parted slightly and his tongue touched my lips. I couldn't help it, I moaned at the sensation and opened my mouth to grant him more access. All my thoughts of dislike towards Jace went out the door and I couldn't even remember where I was anymore. His intoxicating scent wasn't helping my memory. His hand drifted down over my neck and shoulder to rest at my hip. Jace moved closer and squeezed my side, letting go of my entrapped hand so he could wrap his other arm around me and I could pull him closer to me.

Jace moved his lips barely a centimetre away from mine, "Clary-"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?"

I recognized that voice. Jon.

Jace and I slowly moved apart and faced my brother, standing in the doorway.

"JACE?!" My brother said with enough anger to pop a blood vessel.

"Jon, clam down. Just listen."

Jace moved me out of the way. That's when I noticed Jon had started to walk towards us.

Furious, and headed right for Jace.

* * *

**Uh Oh. So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think and give me any ideas you have for the next chapter. You guys are so awesome and I will update as soon as possible!**

**Have a good day/evening/afternoon/siesta!**


End file.
